The Adventures of Marty and Stu
The Adventures of Marty and Stu was a radio drama that ran in parts of the NCR throughout the 2260s, it also spawned a spin-off pornographic holotape in New Reno that has since been banned; known as The New Ass-Ventures of Marty and Stu. It was broadcast in several areas throughout California, western Nevada, and southern Oregon. Premise The Adventures of Marty and Stu featured the eponymous Marty, a hotshot master of weapons from Junktown and Stu, an aging scientist with a strong tribal bent from New Arroyo. They traveled the wasteland on various escapades. There was a strong emphasis on Pro-NCR values: the triumph of a democratic republic over despotism, civility over tribalism, freedom over slavery and serfdom, etc. The Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave were frequently portrayed in a villainous light, even when they weren't part of the main story. Main Characters *'Marty': The brawn of the duo, Marty is the incredibly handsome master-of-arms. He's a former member of 1st Recon as well as an NCR Ranger ("About as retired as I want to be."). Marty was voiced by Saxon Wolfcock for the entire run of the series. *'Stu': The brains of the duo, Stu is as educated as it gets as he's studied in New Arroyo, Vault City, San Francisco, and among the Followers in the Boneyard. He struggles with a Mentats addiction but is loyal to a fault. Clarence Carter voiced Stu until mid-Season 3 when he passed away and was then replaced by Edward Higgins. *'Molly': Marty's on-again-off-again girlfriend, Molly is the adventurous, only-daughter of a wealthy, but kindly Brahmin Baron. Molly was inconsistently voiced by Linda Wareheim or Patricia Featherstone throughout the run of the series. *'Master Claw': A brilliant Supermutant with psychic powers, Master Claw leads a band of Neo-Unity terrorists. He's been known to take to the field of battle riding an Alpha Death-Claw. The Supermutant Bobby voiced Master Claw in all his appearances. *'Reverend Silk': This charismatic demagogue hates the NCR for reasons unknown and uses divisive politics as a weapon: class warfare, race hatred, and religious intolerance are all tools in his arsenal. He was voiced by Jaime Esposito in all his appearances. *'Vivian Scarlet': This buxom femme fatale is a master of espionage for the Circle of Steel. She often uses her charms to confuse and divide Marty and Stu during their adventures. While she claims to be on the side of the Brotherhood her motivations are often much more personal and she makes quick alliances with unexpected groups. She's definitely one of the harder villains to figure out in the Marty and Stu series which has earned her quite the fan following. She was voiced by the lovely Julian Westerhouse for the entirety of the show's run. Episodes Season 1 (2261-2262) *'S1E1: The Hurt Vault'- Marty, Stu, and their friend Molly are in Vault 15 when it's revealed that a Circle of Steel saboteur has planted a sophisticated bomb within. The heroes seal the vault to trap the terrorist, but must disarm the complex bomb and discover who the Brotherhood spy actually is. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; featuring Linda Wareheim as Molly. Written by Charles Brick. *'S1E2: Follow at your Peril!'- When some Followers of the Apocalypse try to peacefully negotiate the surrender of a heavily armed Enclave war-criminal, they end up his hostages. Marty and Stu are tasked by the NCR Rangers to save the peaceniks! Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu. Written by Charles Brick. *'S1E3: The Bitterness of Khan'-Shaka Khan, leader of the Grand Khans has laid siege to the village of Tin-Can because his daughter married a local rancher. Can Marty and Stu conquer ignorance and savagery so that love and civilization can triumph? Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; featuring Craig Googenheim as Shaka Khan. Written by Charles Brick. *'S1E4: War on the Homefront'- A high profile murder in the Capital leads many to question the loyalty of the communities more established members. Is this the work of a deranged outsider or is there a spy embedded in the highest levels of the government. It's up to our heroes Marty and Stu to get to the bottom of this caper. That is if Marty can keep his mother happy when she makes an impromptu visit. Can Marty balance the demands of work and family? Find out in this week's episode. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; featuring Amanda Sorenson as Marty's Mom. Written by Amos Hennigan *'S1E5: Death's Own Claw'- Marty and Stu's abilities are pushed to the limit when the menace of Master Claw strikes! Can anyone stand against the might of a Supermutant mounted on a Deathclaw? Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; featuring Bobby as Master Claw. Written by Gorrister Calhoun. *'S1E6: Mountains of Issues'- Marty and Stu are sent up Mount Ritter to rescue some religious pilgrims captured by a band of mutants. When the mission goes south our beloved heroes start blaming one another. A freak avalanche traps Marty and Stu inside a cabin while a rescue party races to find them. Can our heroes learn to put aside their differences and work together or will bitterness split them apart forever? Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu. Written by Amos Hennigan *'S1E7: Time Warp'- Marty and Stu are sent back in time to the 2230's after a new experimental nuclear reactor overloads. Can our protagonists adapt to the old-fashioned methods of the NCR of yesteryear. Let's hope so because a band of ghouls is out to make the NCR a graveyard. Tune in to see if our heroes can save the NCR and get back to their own time. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu. Written by Amos Hennigan. *'S1E8: Death Becomes Her'- Wedding bells may just become a funeral dirge when Marty prepares to make an honest woman out of Molly, ignorant that Master Claw has used forbidden Unity technology to switch minds with Marty's true love! Will Stu realize the truth and use his good-ol' Californian know-how to save the day? Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; featuring Linda Wareheim as Molly and Bobby as Master Claw. Written by Gorrister Calhoun. *'S1E9: A Thief in the Night'- Marty is captured by slavers and must resort to what Stu has taught him to escape, while Stu must resort to his tribal past to find his friend before he is sold eastwards and lost forever. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu. Written by Seth Brannigan. *'S1E10: Disarmed'- Marty and Stu try their hands at bounty hunting during a slow raider month. The fugitive is holed up in a small territory settlement that doesn't allow anyone to own guns. To capture their man Marty and Stu surrender their weapons to the authorities. Things don't go smoothly though when the fugitive's bandit friends show up to rescue him and steal the town's guns safe. Find out if our intrepid heroes can overcome the bandit threat without their trusty sidearms. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu. Written by Amos Hennigan. *'S1E11: Stranger Danger': Little Hector greatly admires his heroes Marty and Stu, so when a stranger comes to town claiming to be Marty, asking for Hector's help finding the town's underground spring; he quickly agrees. Can the real Marty save Hector from this fraud and teach him an important lesson about talking to strangers? Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; Featuring Carlos Lopez as Hector and Stanton Wednesday as the Stranger. Written by Charles Brick. *'S1E12: Hang together or Hang Separately'- When violence breaks out between Hubologists and Haroldites, Marty and Stu must discover the terrible secret of the sinister Reverend Silk before intolerance tears the union apart! Little do they realize that hope lies in the love shared between the spirit worshiping Stu and AHS-4 Barbara Gladstone. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; Featuring Felicity Harding as Barbara Gladstone and Jaime Esposito as Reverend Silk. Written by Charles Brick. Season 2 (2262-2263) *'S2E1: Master Claw Strikes!'- Tragedy and betrayal threaten to destroy the friendship of Marty and Stu when Master Claw dips Barbara Gladstone in FEV. The maniacal mutant tells Stu that the process is reversible, but he will only change her back into human if Stu leads Marty into a deathtrap... Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; Featuring Felicity Harding as Barbara Gladstone and Bobby as Master Claw. Written by Amos Hennigan and Gorrister Calhoun. *'S2E2: It's a Decently Irradiated Life'- Following the tragic loss of Barbara Stu is driven into alcoholism. The already strained friendship between Marty and Stu is further divided by Stu's chemical dependency. Just when Marty and Stu are about to call it quits a guardian vault angel shows them what life would be like if they never met. What will this vision of alternate history have in store for our grieving heroes? Is the partnership of Marty and Stu at an end? Find out the answers to these questions and more in tonight's episode. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu. Written by Amos Hennigan. *'S2E3: Present Tense'- After performing maintenance on the ZAX beneath the Glow, Marty and Stu return to the surface only to find themselves in a very different world. Ordinary human beings are either forced to live primitive lives as serfs of the Brotherhood of Steel, or else kidnapped and mutated by the Master and the Unity. Marty and Stu are forced to fight for the NCR's ideals in a world where they never existed, but have they really traveled to some other timeline or is there more to their situation than meets the eye?'' Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu. Written by Gorrister Calhoun.'' *'S2E4: Unfriendly Skies'- Experiments with fusion based propulsion give the NCR it's first flying locomotive! The NCR hires Marty and Stu to keep the device safe from enemy hands but while guarding the flying train they both fall for the same reheaded technician. While our lovestruck duo figure out how to deal with their mutual affections for the same woman the vehicle is stolen. It's up to our beloved heros to find and recover the stolen aircraft before it becomes an instrument of war against the NCR, even though the evidence points to traitors within the most trusted portions of the NCR. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; Featuring Julian Westerhouse as Vivian Scarlet. Written by Amos Hennigan. *'S2E5: The Enemy Within'- When Molly vanishes in a frontier boomtown, Marty and Stu rush to her rescue; only to find the populace has formed vicious gangs warring over the streets. Reverend Silk has returned, and our heroes will have to navigate the mobs before Molly is brainwashed! Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Clarence Carter as Stu; featuring Patricia Featherstone as Molly and Jaime Esposito as Reverend Silk. Written by Charles Brick. Season 3 (2263-2264) *'S3E6: The Yellow Menace'- When a Chinese ghoul's chemical lab erupts, most of the town disregard the incident as simple carelessness. But when the body is no where to be found, Marty and Stu begin to think that there is more then meets the eye then simple faulty beakers. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Edward Higgins as Stu. Written by Jed Tropic. *'S3E7: Echo-November-Charlie'- During some routine lab work, Stu receives a coded radio transmission from a man inside the Enclave. The stranger says he wants to defect to the NCR, and promises to divulge the details of a doomsday plot; but only if his family is safely extracted from the bowels of the secret Vault Echo-November-Charlie. Marty and Stu must brave an underground murder-maze full of power armored fascists, guided by the voice of a suspicious stranger. Starring Saxson Wolfcock as Marty and Edward Higgins as Stu. Written by Charles Brick. *'S3E10: Problem Child'- While Marty is away visiting his wife's in-laws, Stu finds an orphan on his doorstep. Hi-jinks ensue as our man's man hero tries his hand at being Mr. Mom. When the child's father turns out to be an abusive raider chief what lengths will Stu go for a child he just met. It's Stu vs the Jackals in this week's episode. Starring Saxon Wolfcock as Marty and Edward Higgins as Stu. Written by Amos Hennigan. Legacy Fans meet in the Hub every year for a three-day convention called Martygras; they listen to episodes on holotape, dress like their favorite characters, and meet with surviving cast and crew members. Those rare soldiers who have managed to join both the Rangers and 1st Recon are sometimes nicknamed Marty, Marty Jr., or some other variation, depending on whether the sentiment is intended as a compliment or a jab. Quotes From the Show From the Creators From the Fans category:New California Republic Category:History